Yellow Wings
''Nowa Yellow Yellow Wings - Jednorożec lub pegaz w zależności od tego kim chce być w tej chwili, dawniej alikorn. Wygląd Osobowość Moja Historia zostania Jednorożcem... No,więc od czego zacząć... Pewnego dnia jechałam pociągiem z Ponyville do Canterlotu dlatego,że była BURZA,a ja się jej tak bardzo boję ! Gdy stałam na przystanku wpadły na mnie trzy kucyki.To była znaczkowa liga szybko się poznałyśmy i zaprzyjaźniły. No i wreszcie dochodzimy do tego co się stało.Byłam w parku ze znaczkową ligą i bawiłyśmy się w królową mrozu(królowa mrozu dotyka kogoś i on się nie może się ruszać by go odczarować dalej grający musi go dotknąć)Po grze poszłam się napić soku i wtedy przed moimi oczami pojawiła się księżniczka Celestia. -Witaj Yellow moja droga widzę,że robisz duże postępy w magii przyjaźni... Mogę Ci już to powiedzieć,zapraszam na tron księżniczko Yellow Wings. -Aaa...Ja,ja *mówi smutno* ja nie chcę być księżniczką. Nie zawiodę Equestrii, ale to moja decyzja i od niej nie odstąpię nawet*zaczyna się ton*jeśli mnie ukażesz lub zabierzesz moje skrzydła ! -Droga Yellow ja nie mówiłam,że musisz zostać księżniczką.Jak masz tu przyjaciół to możesz zostać lecz pamiętaj jak będziesz chciała nią znowu zostać po prostu powiedz...*odlatuje i nagle Yellow ją woła* -A księżniczko jak jestem tu w Ponyville,a ja jestem alikornem...Czy mogła byś mnie przemienić w jednorożca ! *Błaga* -Oczywiście*zaczyna czarować* Po przemianie... -Scootaloo,Sweetie Belle,Apple Bloom chodźcie ! Scootaloo: Idzie...Czy ty jesteś nie trochę za niska*przerywa jej Sweetie Belle* Sweetie Belle:I gdzie są twoje skrzydła !? Celestia:Moje drogie wasza księżniczka jest teraz jednorożcem i to jest dla Ciebie...*Podaje jej naszyjnik* Yellow:A co to jest ? Celestia:To naszyjnik dzięki któremu będziesz mogła się zmieniać kiedy chcesz to w pegaza,to w jednorożca... Scootaloo:Odlot !! Rodzina '''Pencil Colors -' starsza siostra Yellow. Łączy je prawdziwa miłość. Od małego bardzo się lubiły. Woli mieć swoją siostrę zamiast kilkuset kolegów i koleżanek. Kiedy można są nie rozłączne. Często śpiewały tą piosenkę: Słonko wzeszło '' ''wstawaj z biedronkami klaszcz w kopytka '' ''i ruszaj bioderkami Pencil nauczyła tego Cadance czyli jej przyjaciółka. Yellow prawdopodobnie po niej odziedziczyła rasę. Zdjęcia Yellow z Pencil w galerii na dole strony :) Więcej Pencil Colors Fantastic Football- 'Brat Yellow i Pencil. Jest niebieski i jest Pegazem nie tak jak jego siostry alikornem. thumb|Fantastic Football Więcej Fantastic Football '''Red Unicorn '- jednorożec, ogier. Dziadek Yellow i Pencil. Więcej o nim nie wiadomo. '''Painting Pegasus-Ojciec trójki dzieci,pegaz.Jest to pegaz lubiący sztukę.Painting Pegasus ma własny zakład, w którym naprawia, odświeża, postarza (specjalny płyn, który daje efekt bardzo starego złota). PP ma rozwinięty talent rysowania tak jak Yellow. Prawdopodobnie córka odziedziczyła talent.Znaczek Painting to obraz. Molly May- 'Mama trójki dzieci,jednorożec.Molly May ma znaczek lecz nie bardzo wie co on znaczy gdyż była bardzo młoda gdy go zdobyła.Jest bardzo dobrą mamą, która dba o swoje dzieci.Znaczek Molly May to gwiazda otoczona kółkiem. Zwierzątko Ma pieska rasy West White terier. Ma on na imię Cliford. Zawsze chętnie spędza z nim czas bawiąc się w różne zabawne gry. Dostała go gdy miała 5 lat. Bardzo go lubi. Często nazywa go słodkim kłębkiem białej sierści. Jest to jej jedyny zwierzęcy przyjaciel. Trzy największe życzenia Tutaj są trzy największe życzenia Yellow #Znaleźć najlepszego/ą przyjaciela/ółkę #Zostać Wonderbolts #Narysować coś co ją upamiętni Talenty Yellow Wings ma kilka talentów, a jej największy to rysowanie. 'Śpiew - Gdy śpiewa ma podobny głos do Sweetie Belle.(Polskiej czyli Justyny Bojczuk) Taniec '- Kiedyś to była jej pasja. '''Gotowanie '-''' '''Często łączy produkty takie jak np. szczypiorek,szynka i żółta papryka ze śmietaną. '''Projektowanie -''' Często projektuje stroje, ale nikomu ich nie pokazuje. '''Zwierzeńcy zmysł-'''Często próbuje zrozumieć zwierzęta czasami w ciszy i spokoju udaje jej się. Pory Roku '''Zima Ulubiona pora roku Yellow Yellow bardzo lubi zimę, ponieważ urodziła się 15 stycznia i bardzo lubi zabawę. Najlepsze dla niej jest to, że zawsze z tatą rzuca się śnieżkami. Ze starych opowieści słyszała, że płatek śniegu był taki jak kulka, a nie jak pięknie wyszywany obrus. Podobno tą sławną klaczą jest Snowdrop. Bardzo chciała spotkać tą klacz za kilka lat pewnie się spotkają. Ma szczęście,ponieważ żyje jeszcze Luna, która też lubi śnieg. 'Wiosna druga ulubiona pora roku' YW bardzo lubi wiosnę lecz nie tak bardzo jak zimę. W wiosnę Yellow lubi chodzić w trampkach i słuchać ptaków. Jest to druga ulubiona pora roku Yellow, ponieważ nie ma ukochanego przez nią śniegu. Zawsze o 8 rano wstaję i idzie z Clifordem (patrz wyżej) na spacer. 'Jesień pora zabaw' W jesień Yellow najbardziej lubi kolekcjonować liście.Po zebraniu dużej ilośći pokazuje je Pencil Colors.W dzień nauczyciela Yellow zbierała zawsze liście i na boisku układała z nich serce. 'Lato najmniej lubiana pora roku' Yellow nie lubi za bardzo lata,ponieważ latają owady; których okropnie się boi. Najbardziej boi się pszczół i os. Kiedyś na działce Yellow na poddaszu było gniazdo os i pewnie dlatego się ich tak boi. Historia znaczka Pewnego dnia rozpoczął się mój 1 rok szkoły. Bardzo się bałam czy nowe kucyki mnie zaakceptują,ponieważ w zerówce miałam wielu przyjaciół, ale jak teraz ? Rodzice przyprowadzili mnie do szkoły bo niestety daleko mieszkałam, ale najgorsze było to, że musiałam po raz pierwszy zostać w świetlicy. Bardzo bałam się tego miejsca. Gdy weszłam ujrzałam tabliczkę "Witamy klasy 1-3" zrozumiałam, że tam będzie spory tłok i będzie pełno mi nieznanych kucyków, ale najgorsze, że będę tam jedną z najmłodszych. Weszłam powoli kroczek po kroczku i wtedy usłyszałam głosy wielu kucyków. Był tam taki hałas, że trudno opowiedzieć jak tam było, tego nie dało się opisać. Gdy byłam już w środku ujrzałam znaną mi kucysie to była Monika moja teraźniejsza przyjaciółka. Patrzyłam z daleka co robi patrzyłam i patrzyłam. Podeszłam i zobaczyłam jak ładnie rysuję odważyłam się i spytałam "co to jest to zwierzak?". Odpowiedziała mi, że to Pet Shop zaciekawiło mnie to i zaczęłam ją pytać co to te Pet Shop'y. Po krótkim czasie stałyśmy się koleżankami. Co dzień w świetlicy razem rysowałyśmy. Po trzech latach czyli teraz zdobyłam swój znaczek ołówek rysujący trzybarwną krzywą linie. Tak kończy się moja historia znaczka. Yellow Equestria Girls Yellow w Equestria Girls wyglądała by tak... thumb|Nowsza Wersja YW EqG Nowa Wersja Nowa Wersja Yellow EqG to teraźniejsza jej wersja.YW ma czerwone włosy bez pasemek(tylne włosy odgrywają jakby pasemka)Miała by na sobie nienasyconą żółtą bluzę i krótkie czarne spodnie.Na ręce widniała by pomarańczowo-biała bransoletka.Buty były by bardzo podobne do butów Rainbow Dash. Szkoła Yellow chodzi do piątej klasy.Jest dobrą uczennicą z czego wywodzi czerwony pasek na końcu klasy czwartej.Można powiedzieć,że klaczka lubi szkołę.W szkole jednorożec ma kilka koleżanek lecz nie przyjaciółek... 'Zajęcia Dodatkowe' Chór Yellow jest od czwartego roku szkolnego chórzystką. YW bardzo lubi śpiewać i ma do tego głos lecz jeszcze nie dostała solówki. Ulubione i przeklęte Yellow Uwielbia... *Mleczną Czekoladę *Zakupy *Rysowanie *Układać Grzywę Yellow nie lubi... *Gorzkiej Czekolady *Musli *Zupy *Burzy... i kilku set innych rzeczy xD Przyjaciele Cool Game-Jednorożec którego zna od roku.Jest jasno zielony i włosy także zielone.Od małego lubił grać w gry co prawdopodobnie będzie odbijać się na jego znaczku. Scootaloo-Znany i lubiany pegaz z mlp. Luna-Księżniczka,siostra Celestii. Kartka z pamiętnika... 07.2010 Drogi Pamiętniku... Jutro jadę do Kryształowego Imperium ! Nie mogę się doczekać,więc jakby brać pod uwagę zostało tylko 16 godzin.Niestety nie wiem jakie są kryształowe kucyki i bardzo się ich boję.Nigdy nie byłam poza granicą i nie wiem jakie tam są zwyczaje.Bardzo chcę poznać chociaż jednego kryształowego kucyka... Na pewno... Oj czas mi ucieka na to pisanie już piszę kilka minut muszę kończyć tą notkę pamiętniczku... Yay zostało tylko 15 godz i 53 min ! Życiorys Yellow jako alikorn żyje w Las Pegasus ale kiedyś było inaczej... Yellow urodziła się w Canterlocie. Miała zająć tron jej dziadka Red Unicorna. Kiedy nasza mała klaczka podrosła nadszedł czas na wielką przeprowadzkę do Las Pegasus. Rodzice nie byli alikornami: tata był pegazem, a mama jednorożcem. Mama musiała zaklęciem teleportacji lecieć do pracy 2 godziny. Gdy Wings to zobaczyła była zła na rodziców, ponieważ mieszkali w zamku ,a teraz mieli zamieszkać w zwykłym domu. Przeprowadzka nie były błędem państwa Pegasus. W Canterlocie Yellow nie znalazłaby przyjaciół i nie wiedziałaby ile to jest 2+2, bo nie ma tam szkoły. Yellow oglądając zdjęcia ciągle pytała dlaczego się przeprowadziliśmy tu, przecież mogliście wynająć sobie taksówkę i by was woziła. Rodzice nie powiedzieli Yellow, że to dla jej dobra, ponieważ w Canterlocie nie znajdzie przyjaciół, i że lepiej jej będzie w Las Pegasus. Mr.Pegasus Kryształowe Królestwo Kiedyś Yellow była w kryształowym królestwie.Była tam gdy miała 8 lat.Razem z siostrą i mamą.Po przyjeździe rodzina poszła od razu na jarmark.Mała YW była strasznie przestraszona bała się podejść do kryształowych kucyków w jej wieku.Kiedy Yellow weszła jej grzywa zrobiła się tęczowa,aż kucyk podskoczył ze zdumienia i szczęścia.Potem alikorn udał się na zwiady okolicy z rodziną. thumb|350px|Kryształowa Yellow Wystąpienia To jest prawda ? - W scenie początkowej i kilka razy w tle. ''Jeszcze za czasów bycia alikornem... '''Yellow Wings' - alikorn, klacz. Jest w połowie Ponysoną Lunascootaloo .Niektóre cechy nie są prawdziwe. Mieszka w Las Pegasus, lecz za kilka lat przeprowadza się do Canterlotu. Nie ma w tej chwili kucykowych przyjaciół oprócz swojego brata i siostry. Wygląd Yellow jest złoto-żółtej maści grzywa ma dwa odcienie czerwonego i oczy są pomarańczowe. Jest alikornem, ale teraz nie za bardzo go przypomina, ponieważ dopiero dojrzewa i nie ma odpowiedniego wzrostu do rasy. Róg i skrzydła dopiero się rozwijają. Jej znaczek to ołówek rysujący krzywą linie w trzech kolorach. O kucyku Yellow jest miła, przyjazna i uprzejma tylko dość często jest nieśmiała lecz coraz bardziej się stara to zmienić. Jest pół zwykłym kucykiem i pół królewskim, le cz nie chce być traktowana jak królewna. Ma trudności ze znalezieniem najlepszego przyjaciela. Yellow ma rodziców, ale mieszkają oni w Canterlocie. Nie ma stałych przyjaciół.Wszystkie jej przyjaciółki są fałszywe.Jest czasami niezdarna oraz płochliwa. Lubi się ścigać z kucykami w Las Pegasus oraz uczyć się nowych zaklęć.Niedługo zostanie księżniczką. 'Lenistwo' Yellow nie jest aż tak leniwa ,ponieważ wierzy ,że jak będzie cały dzień leżeć nie pomagać itp. będzie miała następnego dnia wielkiego pecha. 'Życzliwość' Y jest dla każdego kucyka miła niestety czasami ją nerwy ponoszą i robi się nieprzyjemnie. 'Nieśmiałość' YW była nieśmiała od dziecka i dlatego nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół.Bała się podejść do kucyka Asertywność Yellow zawsze miała z tym ogromny problem ,ponieważ nigdy nie potrafiła odmówić Sport Yellow bardzo lubi sport,ponieważ jest to jedna z rzeczy, które może spędzić z bratem. YW lubi biegać i jest jedną z najszybszych w klasie.Z w-f ma czwórkę lecz pani mówi,że za rok może być piątka.Za kilka dni Yellow planuje z mamą biegać w każdy dzień dla lepszej formy. 'Latanie' Yellow bardzo lubi latać jest to jeden z jej ulubionych zajęć.Jej ulubioną zabawą jest wietrzny berek.Potrafi oszukać goniącego.Koledzy z klasy nazywają ją Ogierem Trojańskim. Alter-ego Tak jak prawie każdy kucyk Yellow ma swoje Alter-ego.Alter-ego YW było by jej przeciwieństwem które nazywa się Yellow Bat. 'Wygląd' Yellow Bat jest ciemnożółta z bardziej pomarańczowymi oczami dokładniej to prawie czerwonymi.Grzywa jest ciemnoczerwona z czarnymi pasemkami.Jej wzrost jest większy od teraźniejszego wynosi 160 (wzrost normalnej Yellow 143).Jej skrzydła są inne i większe.Róg jest większy i lekko wykrzywiony. 'O kucyku' Yellow Bat jest bardzo odważna wręcz lekko myślna. Nigdy nie jest grzeczna i sprawia przykrość swoim rodzicom. Yellow Bat chcę w przyszłości zostać podmieńcem. 'Zwierzątko' Clifox to mały pitbul.Jest biały i lekko agresywny.Zawsze nie lubi jak się go głaszcze pod uchem i na grzbiecie. thumb|EqG Yellow Wings Wersja Starsza Equestria Girls Starsza Wersja. Włosy miała by zaczesane prawie,że tak samo jako jej kucykowa wersja.Oczy miały by design Fluttershy.Nosiła by lekko żółtą tunikę z trzema krzywymi liniami, które przechodzą przez bluzkę.Takimi liniami tak jak w jej znaczku tylko bez ołówka.Zamiast spodni miała czarne,krótkie getry.Na nogach lekko pomarańczowe wiązane kozaki. Magia Magia Yellow jest pomarańczowa tak jak jej tęczówki w oczach.Jest bardzo dobra w magi niestety nie może się zapisać do szkoły dla zdolnych jednorożców, ponieważ: *Nie zapisała się gdy była mała *Jest alikornem *W przyszłości będzie księżniczką i nie będzie miała zbyt wiele czasu Umiejętności Yellow umie zrobić odmienne bum. Polega ono na tym, żeby podczas szybkiego lotu wywołać zaklęcie teleportacji ruchu. Tylko alikorny których rodzice są jednorożcem i pegazem potrafią to zrobić. Często jej to nie wychodzi, ale pomału zaczyna to robić doskonale.Te bum nie zostało jeszcze nazwane,ponieważ za każdym razem wychodzi inny kolor bum i nie można powiedzieć i określić jakie bum.Gdy bum jest idealne jest w kolorze tęczy i przypomina ponaddźwiękowe bum. 1.Rozciąganie się i wzbicie w powietrze. 2.Coraz szybszy lot 3.Użycie zaklęcia teleportacji 4.Zrobienie wielkiego bum zzz 1.PNG|Rozciąganie się i wystartowanie zzz 2.PNG|Coraz szybszy lot zzz 3.PNG|Użycie zaklęcia teleportacji zzz 4|Wielkie boom Ciekawostki *Jest tylko w połowie moim OC, ponieważ nie które wiadomości nie są prawdziwe np nie mam siostry *Bardzo lubi zwierzęta *Jest fanką Wonderbolts *Lubi czarować i latać Galeria obrazów innych użytkowników Aby zobaczyć galerię moich prac z Yellow kliknij tutaj ' I jeszcze jedno,dziękuję Wam za te piękne które zrobiliście dla mnie,dziękuję.' Yellow Wings by Spitfire Pony.png|Wykonane przez FluttyShy Yellow Wings.jpg|Wykonane przez Alexshy Yellow Wings by CSV.png|Zrobione przez Cuite Sweet Voice Yellow Wings Tło.PNG|Zrobione przez RainbowStar100 Yellow by Flutty.png|Słodki obrazek zrobiony przez FluttyShy :3 Yellow by RC.png|Praca FluttyShy ;) Yellowie_neon.PNG.png|Neonowa (praca FluttyShy) YW EG.PNG|Przez RainbowStar100 :) Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Las Pegasus Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników